"Joe And The Playdate"
'''"Joe And The Playdate" '''aired on March 18, 2018. It is the first episode in the extended series. Summary Joe makes new friends. Plot The episode starts off with a big bear sitting on Joe's head. Joe is annoyed of this because he also thought he would be making an episode right now. He wasn't. All of a sudden, another smaller bear comes in and asks the bear to get off of Joe. They talk about where they were born, pretty much making a new friend. Then, the tiny bear has an idea to jump of the stairs because stuffed animals can't die. Joe likes the idea, and they go do it. Joe calls the tiny bear asking if he was dead. He says no, and that that it was fun. Meanwhile, Joe is waiting in the bedroom when a car throws itself onto Joe's stomach. He is barely hurt. As the car drives away, Joe calls the tiny bear again. He comes back in saying it was awesome. He talks to Joe about how he can't jump off the stairs because he is fragile, and a monkey walks in. The coughing monkey, Curious George jumps off the stairs as Joe said. Joe calls to him asking how he's doing, and he jumps off two more times. Then, a stringed stuffed donkey walks in, and Joe has a conversation with him as he is still being crushed by the big bear. Curious George walks in, wanting to ride the stringed donkey. The donkey spits out a coin that the big bear wants to take. Curious George gets on the donkey, but gets off to see what he can do with his butt. Curious George walks away to use the bathroom while the string donkey keeps doing the thing with his butt. As the donkey finishes and asks Joe what they were doing, and Joe tells him. Suddenly, the big bear gets up to jump off the steps. He makes it to the bottom of the steps with the stringed donkey watching. Curious George jumps off the stairs a fourth time. As big bear and Curious George get thrown off another time, the stringed donkey admits that he will not jump off. On the last fall, Curious George is hurt, and takes a nap where he landed. Joe tries to go to bed, but the stringed donkey steps on him and does the thing with his body. Because everyone is having a crazy time, the camera turns and everyone jumps on Joe, except for the stringed donkey, who is doing the float of death and the body shake. As Curious George goes to the bathroom again, the stringed donkey gets tangled up. The car returns and drives onto the pile of people on Joe. Joe asks the car if he wants to go down the stairway. The hand pushed him off, and he breaks his engines. He explodes and the narrator addresses a technical difficulty. The hand brings the car back, tells them what happened, and throws him. The tiny bear finds out he us worth $1,000,000, and someone steals him. The big bear goes to to eat porridge, Curious George goes back to the bathroom, and the tiny bear comes back after realizing he is just worth $20. The string donkey comes back, strings untangled, and "poops out a coin". Curious George needs help with the toilet plunger, so the stringed donkey calls Lenn, the plumber. He doesn't come. Everyone goes into the bathroom to help the monkey, who still hasn't used the bathroom. Joe quickly escapes as Curious George explodes poop everywhere. More technical difficulties. The camera goes crazy again. The big bear jumps back on Joe. The camera goes back to normal as the donkey stands upright like a human and makes bird noises. Curious George pretends to be a squirrel that the stringed donkey has just called. Curious George begins a long walk back home. The big bear goes to eat more porridge and go to bed. Curious George asks to just sleepover instead. The stringed donkey walks over to a staircase as Joe wishes he could do another episode. The hand says Joe's show is being renewed as the stringed donkey takes his coin back. The hand covers the screen, thinking Joe was going to take off his clothes. He explains how he just recorded a long episode. The tiny bear gets the coin stuck under Joe's head. Tiny bear and the stringed donkey argue about who will be in what bed to go to sleep. Joe goes to sleep under the bed as the two keep arguing. The big bear comes back to sleep where Joe is sleeping, which crushes Joe. The stringed donkey asks who is laughing as he says, "Yeehaw!" The hand asks for everyone to go to bed as the stringed donkey tangles up again. The stringed donkey asks to bunk with the big bear and Joe, when Curious George says he can sleep with him. The stringed donkey goes to take the elevator as the tiny bear addresses the end of the episode. Cast / Appearances * GG Games R Us as Joe (debut) * Golden Dead Man as The Stringed Donkey (debut) * Ojas Gaming as Curious George (debut) * Ojas Gaming as Tiny Bear (debut) * GG Games R Us as The Hand (debut) * GG Games R Us as Big Bear (debut) * GG Games R Us as The Car (debut) Trivia * Some noises are mentioned from an SML character, Jeffy. * This is considered the first extended episode, but the Season 2 finale in the mini series was extended. Goofs To be added! Notes * The stringed donkey, the big bear and tiny bear, and the car do not have names. Series Order Previous: TBA Next: TBA Category:Episodes Category:Extended Series Category:Aired On GG Games R Us